Jackson Pollock
Jackson Pollock, surnommé Jack the Dripper ("Jack L'égoutteur" pour sa méthode de travail, référence humoristique à Jack the Ripper - Jack l'éventreur), est né le à Cody (Wyoming) et mort le 11 août 1956 à Springs (New York). Il est l'un des plus grands peintres américains du XXe siècle. Il a inauguré une nouvelle lignée d'artistes qui incarnent l'esprit d'une époque et dont la vie est, par conséquent, digne d'être célébrée. Son travail était une sorte de quête spirituelle exigeant une extraordinaire force psychique. Se confronter à la surface vide de la toile et chercher à y projeter de l'ordre et du sens était, selon lui, une démarche représentative de la crise existentielle de l'homme moderne. Son mouvement artistique est l'expressionnisme abstrait. Biographie Jackson Pollock est né le 28 janvier 1912 à Cody aux États-Unis. En raison d'une situation familiale particulièrement compliquée, il change régulièrement de domicile pendant son enfance : huit fois entre 1912 et 1928, en Californie et en Arizona notamment. Son père était souvent absent et sa mère très autoritaire. En 1923, Jackson, âgé alors de onze ans, visite une réserve d'Indiens ; il y découvre les extraordinaires motifs abstraits de l'art dit "Art primitif" des Indiens d'Amérique. Durant l'été 1927, il montre les premiers signes d'alcoolisme, l'art devient alors pour lui une décharge d'émotions, dessiner lui permet d'exprimer son univers intérieur, de libérer ses angoisses et sa rage sur le papier. Pendant cette année il suit les cours de la High School de Riverside avec difficultés, il quitte d'ailleurs le collège en 1928. En septembre 1928, il s'inscrit à la l'école des arts appliqués mais il en est renvoyé pour avoir critiqué l'enseignement qui y est dispensé dans un journal étudiant. Il obtient tout de même l'autorisation l'année suivante d'y suivre les cours de modelage et de modèle vivant. En juin 1930 il est emmené par un de ses frères ainés, Charles au Pomona College en Californie pour y voir des fresques peintes par Orozco. En septembre de la même année, il s'installe avec ses frères Franck et Charles à New York. Il s'inscrit à la Art Students League of New York pour suivre des cours du soir donnés par le peintre Thomas Hart Benton. Il rencontre José Clemente Orozco, le peintre dont il a découvert les fresques en Californie, qui travaille avec Benton à la réalisation de fresques. Durant les deux années qui suivent, il se réinscrit aux cours de Benton en classe de peinture murale puis en modèle vivant et composition murale. Son père meurt en 1933 d'une crise cardiaque. Durant le printemps et l’été, il continue à se former à la sculpture et travaille avec le tailleur de pierre, Ahron Ben Shmuel. En décembre 1937, il suit une cure de désintoxication et commence une thérapie , la première car il en suivra beaucoup d'autres. Pollock se passionne pour l'art primitif. Jackson Pollock a produit plus de 700 dessins. Ayant sombré à nouveau dans l'alcool, et alors qu'il n'a plus rien produit durant les dernières années de sa vie, il décède dans un accident de voiture le 11 août 1956 dans la petite ville de Springs, située à Long Island dans l'État de New York. Il a vécu dans une extrême précarité durant la majeure partie de sa vie, l'ironie du sort veut que sa toile n°5, peinte en 1948, soit devenue l'œuvre la plus chère de tous les temps, vendue de gré à gré (en privé, sans enchères) en novembre 2006, pour la somme de 140 millions de dollars. Analyse fractale de l'oeuvre L'analyse fractale des oeuvres de Jackson Pollock proposée par Taylor, Micolich, et Jonas montre que le principe d'autosimilarité statistique y est respecté. Cette analyse consiste à vérifier par l'intermédiaire d'une grille de N carrés posée sur la toile que la proportion de motifs reste constante quel que soit le nombre de carrés étudiés et donc quelle que soit la taille des carrés. La peinture noire occupe 36 % de la surface d'un carré, de deux carrés... ou de n carrés. Il en est de même pour les autres couleurs qui occupent 13 % de la toile. La dimension fractale de densité d est égale à ~1,66. Dans Autumn Rhythm n°30, d vaut 1,67. La dimension fractale est constitutive de la technique de Jackson Pollock et non consécutive. Elle définit de manière mathématique le all-over. L'analyse a ainsi démontré que les premières œuvres ont une dimension supérieure à 1,1 et à la fin de sa vie 1,7. D'ailleurs Jackson Pollock détruit une œuvre de dimension 1,9 qu'il juge mauvaise, trop dense alors qu'il est filmé par Hans Namuth. Ainsi est confirmée l'affirmation de Pollock selon laquelle : « je ne... enfin... avec l'expérience... il me semble possible de contrôler la coulée de peinture, dans une large mesure, et je ne l'utilise pas... je n'utilise pas l'accident... parce que je nie l'accident. » in /'' extrait de l'interview de Jackson Pollock par William Wright en 1951 cité in Hans Namuth, L'Atelier de J.P, ed Macula, 1979'' Cette analyse permet donc par exemple de reconnaitre si une toile est de Pollock ou pas (dans le cas d'un faux), la technique étant inimitable car même l'artiste ne fait pas "exprès", c'est une chose propre à lui même que sa manière de peindre. Œuvres majeures * Untitled Man with Knife, c. 1938-1940 * The Mad Moon-Woman, 1941 * Birth, c. 1941 * Stenographic Figure, c. 1942 * The Moon-Woman Cuts the Circle, c. 1943 * Guardians of the Secret, 1943 * The She-Wolf, 1943 * Mural, 1943-1944 * Gothic, 1944 * Two, 1943-1945 * Free Form, 1946 * The Key (Accabonac Series), 1946 * Eyes in the Heat (Sounds in the Grass Series), 1946 * Full Fathom Five, 1947 * Cathedral, 1947 * Reflection of the Big Dipper, 1947 * Number 20, 1948 * ''Number 5, 1948 * ''Number 1A, 1948 * ''Number 26A, 1948: Black and White, 1948 * Summertime: Number 9A, 1948, 1948 * Out of the Web: Number 7, 1949, 1949 * Number 27, 1950, 1950 * Lavender Mist: Number 1, 1950, 1950 * Number 32, 1950, 1950 * One: Number 31, 1950, 1950 * Autumn Rhythm: Number 30, 1950, 1950 * Number 14, 1951, 1951 * Echo: Number 25, 1951, 1951 * Blue Poles: Number 11, 1952, 1952 * Portrait and a Dream, 1953 * Ocean Greyness, 1953 * The Deep, 1953 * Easter and the Totem, 1953 * White Light, 1954 Documents * En 2000, l'acteur Ed Harris réalise et interprète Pollock, son seul film à ce jour (janvier 2006) en tant que réalisateur. Depuis que son père lui avait offert un livre sur Pollock au motif d'une forte ressemblance physique, Ed Harris a nourri une fascination pour l'artiste qu'il finit par faire revivre. * Jackson Pollock: Love and Death on Long Island, documentaire (46 min) réalisé par Teresa Griffiths en 1999. * Jackson Pollock, documentaire (52 min) réalisé par Kim Evans en 1987. *En 2002, le romancier américain John Updike publie Seek my face (en français Tu chercheras mon visage, 2006) qui est une transposition de la vie de Jackson Pollock racontée par sa femme Lee Kasner. Bibliographie * Steven Naifeh et Gregory White Smith (trad. Jean-Paul Mourlon), Jackson Pollock, Tristram, 1999, 735 p. * Hans Namuth, L'atelier de Jackson Pollock, Macula, 1982 * Jeremy Lewison, Interpreting Pollock, Tate Gallery, 1999 . * Michel Tapié, Pollock (Paris, P. Facchetti, 1952) (lien Worldcat: http://www.worldcatlibraries.org/oclc/30601793?&tab=details&lang=fr) OCLC 30601793 (catalogue-monographie de la première exposition de Pollock en France) Catégorie:Peintre américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1912 Catégorie:Décès en 1956